Though You Drag Me Aroud Like A Ragdoll
by RoseScor90
Summary: Lysander has had it with his crush on Dominique; she doesn't even notice, anyway. On the night of her debut, he steps out of her house in frustration. Can a talk with a half Metamorphmagus half Werewolf tell him the truth? Please do R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: My first fic in ages; yes, I did manage to get out of the writer's block pit and am posting again!

The fic is dedicated to all my NGF family, especially to Jane(siriusgirlstar) who gave me these awesome prompts and pair in the Pairing Requests thread over at the NGF forum!

Pairing: Domsander(Dominique/Lysander)

Prompts: murderous, lilting, debut and sparkling.

Hope you enjoy!

He was her rebound; he knew that. Well, unconventional as it was, Lysander Scamander, arrogant Slytherin, egoistic brat extraordinaire, thrived on those few days when Dominique's dates would not be able to hang on her fashionable arm and lilting words, not to say he hadn't caused a few of those chances.

But he was with her today, and he wasn't feeling any good about it. Because he was just another of those guys, attending a girl's debut, and hoping the sparkling angel would take notice.

He had just seen her dance with a French git, Fleur's friend's son apparently, and he couldn't help the murderous glint from flashing up in his eyes. It was plain, unmitigated torture; he should never have come to the event, even if Dominique, perfect little princess, had begged him to lest she be bored to death surrounded by people without an ounce of brain cell.

She didn't seem to be bored now; he observed with rising fury; in fact, she seemed to be on the height of her regal manners and dignified poise. Her laughter, that quicksilver sound that had made him act deranged, now seemed like screeching nails against chalk, the face he had once thought was the moon's reflection now seemed like a banshee's. Now if only he could use the observations to get over her instead of falling deeper.

He stood up abruptly, most likely upsetting one of Dominique's cousins who had been chattering opposite him non-stop, but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore about what she did, who he went off with, how many people she was seeing behind his sorry back.

He ran a frustrated hand through his neatly combed hair, sighing in frustration; the night air from the sea was cool, calming. It did nothing more than remind him of the time they had spent here, when she had had eyes for no-one but him.

He was jealous, he admitted to himself; it was nothing new. He had been jealous for a few years now, not that that accomplished anything. If anything, it had made Dominique even worse than usual, as if that was at all possible. Lysander jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning back to look at who it was.

"Oh Teddy! Didn't know you'd come!" Lysander greeted him with a true smile; Teddy was a kindred spirit if he ever knew one. There was a year's difference in their ages, but they had always remained close, and Lysander would normally have gone to Teddy for advice, if he hadn't already known his cause was lost.

"I've been here for more than an hour," Teddy replied with his signature smile; the one where you can never guess whether he is laughing at you or planning to murder you, "Dominique sent me to fetch you from wherever you had disappeared to. Told me I might find you here," The fact seemed to amuse him endlessly and he took a seat on the sandy cliffside, indicating a seat beside him. Lysander hesitated.

"I don't think Dom would mind if we are a few minutes late, Ly," Teddy replied as he observed him and Lysander hastily sat beside him.

"I don't care; she most likely ran out of guys to flirt with or something," Lysander murmured under his breath, then looked up to see if Teddy had heard him; he couldn't figure anything out from his expression.

"Lysander, Weasley women are all the same; passionate, possessive and loyal to death. They just have different ways of showing it. You were there at school with us, how many people do you think Vicky dated before me?" Teddy asked patiently, turning a serious face to Lysander, surprising him. Teddy was always the happy go lucky one, never thinking more than once about anything, going with the flow. If he was talking to him like this, it must mean he was horribly concerned.

"I…I dunno…maybe ten?" Teddy shook his head, correcting him, "Twenty eight, not including the time she was experimenting to see if she swung the other way. It was all over the school that she was the worst slut in a century," Lysander nodded reluctantly, he knew as much, but Victoire had changed so drastically, he hadn't felt it good to blame her for it, or even remind her of it.

"Guys fell for her left and right, nevertheless. It was partly her Veela Charm, part her own flamboyant self that attracted so many people to her. If there was even the littlest bit of drama in the school, Victoire would be in it; dead center. There was no way to make her see light; no way to stop the line forming for her, either. They all had the same idea, 'It would be me who she stays down with'," Teddy paused to chuckle, shaking his head ruefully.

"They didn't have a chance. I'm not blaming them, but all they saw was her beauty; all they cared about were her virtues; she did have them in plenty. They were so intent on forgetting the other side of her, the ugly side as I call it."

"What's so wrong about that? Seeing a person's good side is the positive approach, right? You are supposed to see the good in people," Lysander argued; he scarily felt like he was arguing for one of Victoire's ex-boyfriends, but he was starting to see some kind of distant light.

"I suppose, but the vices are going to crop up sometime or the other. Not just for Victoire; for me, for you, for everyone," Teddy paused adding in a meaningful tone, "Even for Dominique."

"I don't know what this is about, Ted. So she has failings, so do I. I mean, I'm arrogant, I care about myself more than the rest, I'm selfish and I have a quick temper. Believe me, I know my faults. Dominique has made it a point to throw it at my face as often as possible," Lysander sighed, trying to keep his infamous temper in control.

"Does that mean she hates you?" Teddy turned his eyes towards the house, as if searching through the window for someone.

"I don't know; but I certainly do know she doesn't like me," Hearing Teddy's chuckle, Lysander asked in an annoyed tone, "You're laughing at me?"

"No; trust me, Ly. I'm as far away from laughing as possible, but I can't believe you think that. Why do you think she sent me after you?"

"Probably was bored with the rest of those dunderheads and wanted a variety in her entertainment or something," The words slipped out unintentionally, and Lysander bit his tongue before he could sound anymore like a pathetic loser.

"Yes, you are right," At Lysander's bordering on comical anger, Teddy explained, "She has decided that no-one in the room has an ego to match yours."

"Good to know," Lysander grumbled as he took a handful of sand and let it drop to the ground, watching as it was blown away by the wind; it somehow reminded him of the way Dominique treated him.

"Ly, listen carefully, because I am absolutely not making myself say all this emotional serious stuff again; unless it is for Molly or Lucy or Rose or Roxanne or Lily, but that's beside the point. Have you ever seen Dominique being criticized?" Teddy asked with a perfectly somber expression.

"As if anyone can look past her dazzle and Veela charm," Lysander's tone was caustic as he spat out the word 'Veela', which didn't go unnoticed by Teddy.

"Anyone ever accuse her of using those very charms and dazzle to lure people?" Teddy almost seemed amused now; as if it was a puzzle he had already solved and was impatient for Lysander to get it right.

"No-one's ever looked past them till date. No-one's immune to her fancy manner," Lysander replied, sending the house a disgusted look, as if it had offended him personally.

"No-one except you, you mean?" Teddy asked casually, leaning back until he was lying on the sand, looking up at the stars.

"I do…what?" Lysander turned from the ocean, staring at Teddy as an idea began to form in his head.

"You see past all her pretences and allure, Ly. Don't you? Why else would you be so disgruntled, annoyed and I suppose you decided that you hate her and don't want anything to do with her ever again?" Teddy listed off and not for the first time, Lysander wondered if Teddy knew Legilimency.

Deciphering his expression, Teddy chuckled, "Trust me, you aren't the first to think that about one of them. It never works, though. You'll always be pulled back; one way or the other. I once thought I would rather be Vicky's friend who watched her go through guys like perfumes than be one of her one time dates. It didn't stay for long."

"That's because Vic got the right idea and jumped you in front of the whole family and sundry," Lysander chuckled; there was no-one in the vicinity of London who didn't know the infamous tale of how Teddy and Victoire got together.

"Who is to say Dominique won't?" Teddy asked; Lysander knew he was trying to be reassuring, but he also knew the truth.

When he got nothing more than a snort for an answer, Teddy added, "I know you are disbelieving now, Ly, but trust me, it will all be worth it in the end."

"How're you so sure?"

"Because you are the only one who sees past her glamour and doesn't think her a goddess from above and you're the one who matters enough to her to get her debutante dress muddy," Teddy had barely finished talking when the front door of the house burst open bringing the music along with it.

"Lysander!" Teddy grinned at a shocked Lysander and stood up, dusting his clothes, "Vicky'll be looking for me."

"Told ya," He added in a whisper before he walked away, shaking his head as Dominique met him half way and chided him.

Lysander watched with dawning amusement as Dominique walked to him with hurried footsteps. She gave him one all encompassing glare before she plopped down beside him as if she wasn't wearing a dress that probably cost a few thousand galleons.

"I send Teddy to get you back and you drag him into a conversation about Nargles?" Lysander wondered when the subject had come up but realized that it must have been Teddy's lie.

"I thought you had enough attention on you to keep you occupied for a few more millennia so I snuck out," Lysander replied with a shrug. He didn't even start when she leaned on his shoulder this time. He merely put an arm around her waist, holding her closer.

"Yeah, right. Losers, the lot of them. But to their credit, they did have quite a few interesting compliments. One said I looked like Aphrodite, can you believe it?" Dominique said in an excited voice and looking at her face, Lysander, for the first time, noticed the expectation that hung in her eyes.

"I think he was color blind, Dom. You look like a vampire waiting for innocent Muggle passersby," Lysander answered with a smirk, and saw the glint of surprising satisfaction in her eyes.

"Oh, hush, Ly. You're just jealous," she let out a contented sigh, which he knew meant she wanted just his company. He was fine with that.

He was fine with everything, as long as she realized in the end that he was the one who was always there, who would stick around long enough for her to realize.

A/n: Review, please?


End file.
